


public appearance.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, voyarisoum, zaill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaill smut, one the tour bus/van thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	public appearance.

Zayn knew Niall was horny and he knew how to fix it, he just had to be careful. as all the boys sat in the living room of the van, Zayn pulled Niall to sit on his lap acting as if it was completely normal. he pulled a blanket over Niall lap hiding the both half of both there boys, plus the table also shielded there blow the waist area from the other boys.

 

Zayn knew as Nialler's friend this was wrong, but it felt right and he knew the pain Niall was in, he was getting just as hard himself. he sat and watched TV with Niall like that for a moment before he set into action.

 

Zayn's POV:

 

"Niall, i need you to be extra quiet and to trust me. if you understand squeeze my leg." i whisper in his ear, acting as if nothing happened he squeezes my thigh and i smirk. "try really hard not to react ok, I'm just gonna help with your problem." i receive another squeeze and notice he swallows heavily, he then yells something at the TV, i take it as a chance to grip his crouch he moves slightly more into my hand with a whispered moan, we then both yell at the TV as i start palming him through his joggers.

 

"don't react ok." i say gently, as i slip my hands into his boxers and take a hold of his cock. his mouth falls slack slightly and he cards his finger through his dyed blond locks.

 

"harder." he whispers so quietly, i just hear it and do as he says, running my hand swiftly up and down Niall's length flicking my wrist.

 

Niall turns so his ass is on my crouch and i have to reach around to jerk him off, making it difficult but before i can ask why my question is answered. Niall grinds on my crouch slightly, making me hiss softly into his ear in pleasure.

 

He keeps up his movements as i still work his erection in my hand, then i get a wickedly brilliant idea.

 

"please, trust me to make you feel good and don't react ok?" i says to him softly, he nods his head and i check the other boys haven't noticed. Louis and Harry are fighting Liam over the best line from the inbetweeners movie.

 

i take my moment by spreading my knees slightly, pushing Niall's legs apart with them.

 

"lean forward on the table." i whisper into his ear, stealing a kiss to the back of his neck as the others are distracted. he dose as he's told, witch makes me smirk.

 

i pulls the blankets around us tighter ad i slightly lift Niall, pulling his trousers and boxers to his knees so i can see his ass. his blond hair is falling slightly over his blown pupils and he keeps licking his lips. i put my finger near his hole and stroke, signalising what i was thinking.

 

"Can i?" I ask him softly, he pushes against my hand. "Are you sure it will hurt..." i ask quietly.

 

"I've done it before, please." He says just loud enough for me to hear, fuck that's hot I'm asking more about that later.

 

i then notice my hand is just sitting on his dick squeezing slightly, i use my other hand to collect his pre-cum on three of my fingers. i stick the fingers into my mouth coating them with saliva, luckily the other boys were to busy to notice, harry and Louis were sitting on Liam's laughing hard.

 

"You taste amazing." i whisper softly, as i bring my fingers to circle Niall's hole and start to work his erection with my other hand again he pushes his ass hander against my lap and teasing fingers, i let one finger enter him slowly and wait for him to say i can go. when i feel him push down on the finger till it knuckle deep i let out soft groan that i cover with a cough, i then start to thrust my finger slightly into the Irish boys inviting warm heat. the feeling of him around my finger makes my head spin, i really wish i could kiss him right now.

 

"Niall you ok?" Liam asks, damn i thought he wouldn't notice.

 

"yeah, just a little sick." Niall says, he pushes his ass more onto my finger asking me to keep going.

 

"well were going out for food, stay here in bed Niall. Zayn, you wanna join us?" Liam says, standing up and heading to the door. I don't remember the van stopping.

 

"No, ill stay and watch Nialler." i say casually, flicking my hand over Niall's erection. the boys mutter a goodbye and head out, leaving me and Niall alone.

 

the second the door closes, Niall's slides my finger out of him, removes my hand and turns to straddle my lap.

 

"Fuck, Zayn." he whimpers softly,, he thrusts his bare crouch against my clothed one.

 

"God, bedroom." is all i can say, Niall obeys. he pulls up his boxers, leaving his jeans on the floor, then runs into the bedroom removing his top on the way. 'Damn, if he gets hotter he wont be a virgin for long.' i repeat in my head, over and over.

 

i follow Niall,s path, shrugging of my leather jacket and jeans, entering the sleeping space in only my top and boxers.

 

I stop at the sight before me, Niall is on the bed in his boxers, his boxers are low on his hips, his hand is his boxers as he jerks himself off, next to him sits lube and a condom.

 

"Fuck." I mummer under my breath, i move to the bed straddling Niall's lap and slowly pulling his hand out his boxers. i then slides Niall's boxers off and just stares at the naked body before me, perfect.

 

"y-you a virgin? i ask in a whimper.

 

"yeah, ..... but I've used... t-toys.." damn if i wasn't already hard, i would have been by now.

 

"Shit, that's fucking sexy. i really fancy seeing that." i say in a low mewl, making Niall's body arch into mine, our chests meeting.

 

"I'm gonna open you up, ok?" i ask carefully, i really love this Irish sex god.

 

"God, i fancy your cock in me Zayn. So just hurry up.." Niall whines moodily, thrusting his hips against mine. i slowly move my self between his legs, i slick up my fingers and proceed to push two into the tight hole in a smooth motion, it would seem the toys had loosened him but he was still so fuckin tight.

 

"Mmmm, so brilliantly tight Fuck, Ni." i moan as his muscles flex around my fingers, his boy arching and him babbling little 'more's and 'Zayn.. so good's.

 

RING, RING, RING ITS YOUR PHONE HERE, RRINGGGG-

 

Niall's stupid ring tone filled our ears, he picks it up of the side table. He had to answer or they would get worried and come back, so i just signalled to stay quiet and told him to answer the phone.

 

"Hi Li." Niall says into the receiver, his voice ruff and fucked out, already before he's even been fucked. that thought makes me want to wreck the sweet Irish angle. that's when i get the idea, i smirk evilly at Niall catching his eye, i give him the stay quiet sign and i remove my fingers. just as he goes to pulling my hand back to his hole whilst laughing to Liam down the phone, i lick a thick strip between his cheeks, teasing his hole.

 

"haha.. AH.. cough cough." wow Niall nice cover, not. i let my tongue slide between his cheeks teasingly, his hands pulling my hair away from his hole but his body is pushing down on my face, damn this is hot. It's like he doesn't want to embarrassed himself on the phone, but he fucking needs my tongue Hot.

 

"bye." Niall says, followed by a beep. the second he drops the phone on the bed i slip my tongue into him, causing his back to arch and his lips to drop a soft whimper.

 

"Deeper." Niall whimpers, fuck he sounds wrecked i hum against his hole happily meeting his request. i push my tongue in deeper, curling and kitten licking deep in his warm body. soft 'ah's are leaving his saliva covered lips.

 

i have to kiss him. the second he sat on my lap its all i had on my mind.

 

"Zaynie.." he moans, that's the final straw. i pull my tongue out with a pop, moving up his body, i slide one finger into his now bright red saliva soaked hole and kiss his lips. i let my tongue lick the seem of his mouth, he opens his lips happily at the same time spreading his legs wider. i slide my finger in and out, steadily finger fucking him whilst my tongue maps out his mouth.

 

"more, please!" He moans, the arching his back and pushing down on my fingers. i slide another in and he pushes down,asking for more. i give him a sceptical look, but he just pleads with his eyes. i could never turn him down, so a slide in a third finger. i groan at the tight heat around my hand.

 

i feel a slight shock as Niall pushes me onto my back, trying to keep my fingers inside himself. he then straddles my hips and holds my wrist giving me a dirty smirk, i raise an eyebrow confused.

 

"just keep working your fingers, ok?" he murmurs dirtily, as i nod he thrusts himself down on my fingers. fucking himself with my hand. once i stop gaping and my brain starts working, i scissor and crock my fingers in him. He moans and thrusts harder, fuck he's hot. “talk.” Is an innocent word, but I know what he means by it.

“Such a hot slut, fucking your self on my fingers” I say, I cant believe I can speak properly with this sight in front of me, its like the words are just rolling out my throat. “such a whore, a little cock slut for my dick aren't you?” I mummer dirtily, slamming my fingers into his prostate. His back arches off the bed and his mouth forms a tight ‘O’. He looks amazing, wrecked.

“I'm ready, fuck I'm so ready! Please, please I need you now!” he screams out, thrusting on my hand sharply. I pull my hand out of him and lean up to kiss him. I line myself up with his hole, he nods signalling for me to enter him, I slowly thrust up as he lowers down and our bodies meet in the middle. Once I'm fully inside him, I kiss along his chest and mummer about how ‘great, just perfect’ and ‘so hot, gorgeous’ he is.

  

“I love you.” He says. Giving me a loving kiss and he pushes himself up using his hands on my chest, then lowers himself back down slowly. Little whimpers leaving his lips. “Keep talking, so good!” he moans as he starts to speed up, slamming his ass against my hips with each push. Little ‘ah’s and ‘fuck’s leaving his lips.

  

“Such a good slut taking all my cock, such a tight little whore.” God, I didn’t know I could be this dirty. “your perfect little ass is so good, taking my cock like the whore you are.” I say in a dirty whisper, my fingers running along the curve of his ass were it meet my dick, my other hand slowly rubs his nipple.

“Zayn, It feels so good. I love you, too good.” Niall moans throwing his head back, moving his hips in small circles. I feel the familiar heat low in my belly, damn I wasn’t gonna last.

  

“gonna come.” I moan out.

  

“me too.” Niall moans, I lose it at the sound of his words, coming inside of him. Niall keeps moving as I fill him, his own orgasm rushing through him as he cums over both our chests.

  

“Fuck.” I says as we both finish coming down from our high, we slowly stop and just breath heavily gazing lovingly at each other. “I didn’t think that was how I was gonna confess, or how I was gonna lose my virginity.” Niall slowly roles over so he's beside me, breathing heavily.

  

“you’re a virgin?” Niall asks, drawing circles on my arms with his fingers.

  

“yeah, I've done stuff with girls but never actual sex, and this is my first time ever with a guy.” I says burying my face in his neck, he smells like cookies and Nandos.

  

“I'm glad, I love you!” he says happily.

  

“I love you too, Ni.” I lay him in my arms and kiss his head.

  

“sleep here tonight.”He says into my chest.

  

“Ok.” I says happily, Niall gets up and checks for the boys, there back and playing the living room. He hurries back over, pulls the curtain close and that night we fall asleep in each others arms. Leading to an awkward “what are you doing?” convo with Liam..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is some complete crap smut. I wrote it on my phone and that means all sentences dont start with caps. So fuck you if yah care!
> 
> I love you, you sexy bastards! Come follow my tumblr and send me prompts, anything you want and as cheeky as you like: Tumblr - louhazzathingfordudes


End file.
